A Forbidden Path
by 3mbers
Summary: Lynxblaze was one of the most respected cats in Duskclan and mate of the Leaders Heir and when he falls in love with an Owlclan tom his life is flipped upside down as his mate becomes Leader and finds him out, commanding Nettlefangs clan to send him into exile. Moons later Lynxblaze runs from his Clan, determined to find his one love.
1. Allegiances

A Forbidden Path

Allegiances

**Duskclan**

Leader: Mintstar: An old small, once pretty dilute calico she-cat with pale green eyes.

Deputy: Ivywind: A fluffy white and black tom with very pale silver eyes

Heir: Shimmerpaw: A ginger and white ticked tabby she-cat with a shiny looking pelt, soft orange eyes and a long tail.

Shaman: Nightripple: A dark grey marbled tabby tom with long white whiskers.

Shaman Apprentice: Splashtail: A sleek silver-blue she-cat with white dapples and a darker tail.

Warriors:

Troutfleck: A small brown bengal tom with blazing amber eyes and white flecks.

Littlehawk: A small brown bengal she-cat with white dapples.

Specklestorm: A pretty, mainly white calico she-cat

Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Mothflight: Golden tom speckled with white and darker gold.

Smokefang: A Dusty grey tom with a lighter underbelly

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Blazefeather: A bright ginger point she-cat

Tornleaf: A ragged, heavily scarred brown and white tom, former rogue.

Hailwhisker: A white she-cat with long silver whiskers and grey eyes.

Mistybreeze: A pale grey ticked tabby she-cat.

Apprentices:

Lynxpaw: A white tom with black front paws, tufted ears, and silver eyes.

Mudpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with light stripes

Queens and Kits:

Cedarfall: A rusty brown point she-cat, expecting Nightripples kits

Elders:

Whitegaze: A blind black she-cat


	2. Chapter One

**This is my very first serious Fanfic, feel free to tell me your opinion on it or tell me if i have mispelt or used improper grammar, it would be a big help. Constructive critics are also always welcome!**

A cold breeze ruffled the fur of all the warriors that were standing below the Rock Pile, the light was just beginning to peak through the Duskclan camp, into the mossy ditch that the warrior apprentices bedded down in.

"Lynxpaw!" A voice calls from outside the den. A small white tom blinks open his eyes with a groan. "What?" "Lynxpaw you're going to miss the naming of the new Heir._"Oh Starclan i slept in again!"_

The tom leaps from his mossy nest, not taking the time to pull any of the scraps of moss out of his fur as he races to the Rockpile, settling down next to his fellow apprentices, Shimmerpaw and Mudpaw.

Looking around Lynxpaw wonders who the new heir would be, the previous heir, Quailfeather had been killed by a lone wild dog less then a season ago, Lynxpaw was only just a small kitten but he could faintly remember the horror of it all.

Finally, as soon as the sun reached the top of the Rock Pile Mintstar, the Clans leader appeared at its peak. "Cats of Duskclan!" the frail she-cat yowled. "It has been almost a whole season since Quailfeather joined Starclan and our ancestors have finally notified Nightripple on the cat who is destined to be the Heir and future Clan Leader."

The dilute tortoiseshell pauses to catch her breath for a few heartbeats before continuing. "Though this cat is the youngest in the entire Clan, she was Starclans pick." The she-cat pauses again. "Shimmerpaw will now be trained by myself to become the next leader of our great Clan."

There were gasps of shock and even some of anger, a few cats were pacing back and fourth, tails lashing. Lynxpaw could tell that some of his clanmates were so sure that such a young cat was the right pick to be the next Heir.

The camps was alive with cheering,angry outbursts, hissing and caterwauls, all of the noise was beginning to blend together into one loud humming sound. "Quiet down!" A loud wail cuts through the walls of the camp.

The cat who had quieted the entire clan with a single shout was in fact the deputy of the clan; Ivywind, a huge black and white tom.

Lynxpaw looks back up to the Leader, Deputy and Shaman. Mintstar looked over the three apprentices "In a few quarter moons time you three shall be tested to see if you are truly ready to get your warrior names.

Beside him Mudpaw was trying not to bounce up and down the camp like an excited kit fresh out of the nursery. though Lynxpaw had to admit that it was hard for him to try to not do the same. Though on the other hand Shimmerpaw was bouncing around more then usual, but he had to admit if Lynxpaw was chosen as the clans next leader he would be too.

"And" The deputy mews suddenly "I have yet to decide the apprentice of the season so you three dont forget to behave and do your best during training."

Apprentice of the season was a newer tradition where both Duskclan and Owlclan deputies choose the best apprentice of the season and the 'paw of each clan gets the honour of getting their warrior name in front of the whole gathering of the Clans on the last full moon of the season.

Mintstar and Ivywind leap off of the Rock Pile, a signal that the clan gathering was over.. With a purr Lynxpaw buts his head against Shimmerpaws. "Congrats Shimmerpaw." Mudpaw says with a hint of irritation in his mew. Obviously he was one of the cats who really wished that they would be the Heir.

"Oh don't be a grumpy mouse Mudpaw." Shimmerpaw laughs cuffing the brown apprentice of the ear. "you're ruining my moment." she adds with a purr.

"Lynxpaw!." the voice of his mentor calls "Sorry guys gotta go." Lynxpaw says, flciking his tail before padding over to Specklestorm. "What are we going to be doing today Specklestorm." He asks with a flick of an ear.

"Hunting." The calico mews simply. Lynxpaw nods "Okay, where should we look first?" His mentor shrugs. "You can choose today." There was something strange about his mentor today, she looked tired and was that wild garlic he smelled?

"Are we actually going to go hunting or are you just going to sit there thinking about prey?" The she-cat mewed gruffly. "sorry" Lynxpaw said giving himself a shake. "I just don't know of any good places to hunt during the day, we almost always do hunting practice during the night.'

"The river is a good place." a voice sounds behind them, the two cats turn around to see Littlehawk, the former Shaman apprentice. "I havent tried fishing before." Lynxpaw says with a satisfied purr and Specklestorm gives a little nod. "alright. Thanks Littlehawk"

Lynxpaw leads the way out of the camp to the nearest river. Lynxpaw looks back at his mentor who was staring in the direction of the Owlclan border. Lynxpaw turns back to his mentor. "Is there something wrong?" he asks. Specklestorm just shakes her head, I thought I got a whiff of Owlclan scent."

Lynxpaw heart begins beating faster. "Should we check it out?" Specklestorm nods "yes, but ill check it out first, you go to the river if i need your help ill get you." Lynxpaw hesitates. "But what if..." Specklestorm cuts him off "Trust me, ill be fine."

The white apprentice lets out an irritated sigh. "fine." Specklestorm nudges him in the direction of the river. looking back at her once, his mentor was already racing towards the nearest border lines. _How strange. _He thinks to himself, quickly shaking off the thought he heads for the river.

It takes a few heartbeats to reach the river and Lynxpaw settles down on a large stone that was being heated by the morning sun. Time goes by and the white apprentice was getting impatient, and begins dipping one of his black paws into the nice cool water.

Lynxpaw gets off of his stone and begins to make his way to the border where his mentor had gone to check. and to his surprise he spots her on the other side of the border talking with an Owlclan tom, Grasspelt.

Curious on why the two of them looked so calm while talking Lynxpaw scrambles up the nearest tree, climbing wasnt the apprentices' favourite thing to do but he needed to know what his mentor was doing, and to his surprise the two warriors had begun to intertwine their tails together. Lynxpaws jaw drops, this was against the warrior code!

Lynxpaw gasps and shouts out accidentally. "Specklestorm!" then he covers his mouth with his tail but it was too late. the two cats looked up at the white tom that had discovered them. Quickly he leaps down off of the tree and begins racing towards the camp. He couldnt let this happen! Even if she was his mentor he had to tell Mintstar!

He was about halfway back to the camp when the smell stopped him in his tracks, the familiar ginger and white shape that the elders had always told stories about was standing in his path, ready to tear the tom to pieces, snarling and fierce he knew at once what was in front of him.

**_Fox!_**


End file.
